I Will Not Fall
by Art n' Music
Summary: Red has the knowledge, but she fears what it holds. White can create her dreams but is held back by her title. Black wants to destroy, but can't face her past. Yellow gains a choice, but her demons halt her ways. The Fall has scarred many. Grim has sunk its claws in Remnant. Reality has failed the world. Perhaps what it needs now are fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

**I: A Sun's Fire Dimmed, a Dragon's Spirit Shattered**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Once the final item is scanned, the cashier places it in the slightly full plastic bag and then hands it to the blonde woman in front of her. "That'll be 4216 lien."

After paying the proper amount, the woman turns to the exit, not replying to the cashier's 'Have a nice day'. As she leaves, the cashier couldn't help but notice the tied sleeve on her right side, where there should have been an arm. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The woman stops, turning her head to look at the cashier with a lilac eye. Calm and uninterested. However, what worries her is that the eye is dull and void of emotion. After a moment, the woman turns back while saying, "It's no big deal. I'm over it, anyway."

"Are you?" the cashier questions.

She stays quiet, but the cashier doesn't miss her hand gripping the bag handles harder, and she starts worrying if she stepped too far. However, the blonde merely walks away without a word. The cashier couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Outside, the young woman, Yang Xiao-Long, takes a deep breath to calm herself, releasing the tension in her hand. _I don't care what other people think. I_ am _over it._ She has told herself that many, many times the last few months. By now she should believe it.

Her heart doesn't agree.

Her journey is uneventful, as always, and she soon arrives home. It's a small place, very homey. On the side is a stack of chopped wood, prepped and ready for the upcoming winter. A forest surrounds the clearing, offering some hiding protection from unwanted eyes. Despite the area it lays in, the nearest town is merely a mile through the woods, so travel isn't a problem.

Yes, this home is a good place to raise a family. In fact, Yang has many, many fond memories here.

If only she can jump back to those times. Any time is better than now.

Holding the bag in her mouth, she digs into her pocket for the keys. Once found and the right key picked, she inserts it in the lock when she spots a piece of paper hanging on the door. A note.

 _Sweetie,_

 _I was called to a mission. Will be gone for a few days. Help yourself to anything! And if you decide to go out anytime, have fun!_

 _Love, Dad_

 _P.S. Don't forget to feed Zwei_

Yang crumples the paper in her fist, a hint of anger appearing in her dead eyes. Unlocking the door, she enters and finds the house is empty, proof her father's absence. She huffs, dropping the keys and note on a nearby table. She really hates it when her dad leaves. That would mean she's alone, which would mean she has only her thoughts to occupy her, and those never lead to anything good.

Well, guess she'll have to find something else to distract her. Great.

After she puts the food she bought away, the blonde decides to see what's on TV. She grabs the controller and, once turning the television on, immediately turns to the news. Unfortunately, with the fall of Vale's Cross-Continental Transmit System, news from all over Remnant have been unable to spread as it did in the past. Luckily, they had a fail-safe, so major news is able to spread to all watchers. But only those that are major. Others, some more informational news, have trouble getting on televisions. Plus, communication is still next to impossible between kingdoms. Not all is lost, though.

Unfortunately, it all seems to be common news: slight shortage of Dust; Grimm becoming more active; stuff she heard last month. Too bad. She was hoping to hear something different. She wonders what, though. Perhaps something about her...sister...

Well, since there is nothing on the news channel, Yang starts reaching for the remote, but her hand instead grips something soft and furry. Looking over, she discovers her pet corgi, Zwei, who appeared out of nowhere. "Oh. Hey Zwei," she says, petting his head. The corgi yips at her in return and starts panting, enjoying the sensation. Yang smiles a bit, feeling an old joy from back then return. How Ruby and Weiss would cuddle and fondle over his adorableness, and Blake would try everything to stay away from him, despite Zwei's insistence to befriend her. However, the joy disappears as an old wound opens.

The blonde loses her smile and stops her petting, earning a confused whine from her dog. She starts reaching for the remote behind the corgi, but then Zwei snatches it and quickly jumps out of reach. Yang tries to get the controller again only for the dog to jump back a little more. "Zwei, cut it out."

He yips and hops off the couch before burrowing himself underneath it, taking the remote with him. Yang groans but bends down, looking through the darkness. "C'mon, Zwei; I'm not in the mood to play."

Unknown to the girl, the said-corgi crawled out from the couch and snuck behind her, the controller still in his jaw. He rears back, then bounces on Yang's butt, the force making her crash on the floor.

"Hey! Zwei!" she shouts, her eyes quickly turning crimson as she turns to the playful pup. The dog barks while jumping, not fazed by Yang's rage, before dashing down the hall and disappearing. Growling, the blonde gets up, ready to retrieve the controller back, when something on the TV catches her attention.

"To top off today's broadcast, we have information that the notorious terrorist group, the White Fang, have struck another town. Joining us today to give more on the story is Nichi Botsu, who was kind enough to record the interview and share it with all news channel."

The camera then switches to a young woman with orange hair and a suit with various colors of red, orange, and yellow. Slim glasses sit in front of her dark blue eyes, and a dark blue hat sits on top of her head. "Hello. Nichi Botsu here in the city of Tacyu, Mistral, where just four miles, the village of Ley-Ging was viciously attacked by the White Fang, making this the twelfth attack from the terrorist group since the Fall of Beacon. Unfortunately, we weren't able to properly interview any of the few survivors."

 _No surprise there,_ Yang thought bitterly, though she is slightly glad there's something different.

"We were able to interview General James Ironwood, who lead the counterattack and rescue team to Ley-Ging."

The camera zooms out, showing the general to the populace. When the blonde saw him, she almost didn't recognize him. Not including the new suit he now wears, his graying hair seems slightly ruffled, like he hasn't combed it, and he has a five o'clock shadow growing. His eyes also appear sterner and…guilt-ridden? Is she seeing that right?

Nichi asks, "So, General Ironwood, what do you have to say about the attacks? Are they as random as they appear?"

"As far as we know, yes," Ironwood answers. "There doesn't not seem to be any pattern to their attacks. However, that doesn't stop my army and me from heeding the call and coming to aid, to end the White Fang's terror."

"But, you were slightly unsuccessful, were you not?"

The general sighs, "Unfortunately, we were unable to help the city from the brunt of the attack. The White Fang were too deep into the city. We rescued as many as we could, but, I'm afraid there were too many casualties. My condolences to all those who were lost."

After a moment of silence for the dead, the reporter mentions, "I couldn't help but notice that you are still using the android soldiers to patrol the city. Aren't you afraid they'll go rogue again?"

"You do not have to worry. The technological division has taken note of the slight intrusion in our systems, and have taken action accordingly. They has devised a 'kill switch' to the Atlesian knights entrusted only to the general and neighboring higher-ups. If the androids ever show a sign of being meddled, I am to merely push a button, and all the droids will shut down. True, this action will leave the army dwindled, but it will also keep the enemy from using our tech. I know many would rather have us remove them, but we are still a firm believer of removing men from the battlefield. Rest assured, we are prepared."

" _Are_ you prepared? From what I heard, the White Fang has been doing nothing but growing, in both size and technology. Are you sure your army can handle the growing terrorist group?"

"I have full faith in the Altesian army. We will not falter, no matter what our adversaries throw at us. We will not let yesterday's deaths be in vain."

Yang couldn't take any more. She shuts the TV off manually, and Ironwood's face is replaced with a black screen, the woman's angered face reflecting on the surface.

"Stupid fool of a general," she mutters. She starts breathing heavily, feeling some dark thoughts enter her mind. Needing a distraction, the woman decides to start on her chores. Yeah; that'll keep her mind busy.

With that, she opens a closet and grabs a broom.

 _Alright, just sweep. Sweep._

 **Tsshh**

 _Sweep._

 **Tsshh**

 _Sweep._

-(*)-

The sun has set, casting red and orange light to the world of Remnant. By now, Yang has finished her sweeping, gotten the mail, gave Zwei a walk once she found him (she also found the controller), and finished dinner. Now, she washes the dishes. At first, it was tricky with one arm, but she now has the hang of it.

She got done with cleaning a glass cup and was about to set it aside to dry when it slips. She tries to grab it but misses. That's when the nightmares breaks out.

The crashing of glass is replaced with the ring of a blade; the kitchen turns into a black void. Red markings, familiar and fear inducing, appear in the darkness, and Yang gasp in fear. She collapses as her strength disappears, and her breathing gets difficult. She pulls herself up on the counter, wishing for it to stop, to end her suffering. When she gets on her feet again, she clutches her head and closes her eyes, trying to block out the images.

A scream rings in her ear. She doesn't know where. Pain. Pain from that day returns, the searing heat from the blade piercing through her aura, skin, and bone. A man appears, silver mask covering his face. A swing of a red blade. Yang roars in rage and agony, swinging an arm across the counter and knocking all the dishes off.

The clanging of bowls and pots alongside shattering glass snaps the blonde back to reality. Yang takes shaky breaths as the adrenaline from the panic attack dwindles. She looks out the window, where the night is approaching, and she sees a face that shouldn't be familiar. Fear.

She slams a fist and looks away. _Three months,_ she thinks angrily. _Three months, and_ he _still haunts me. I should have beat him. I should have won. But I didn't._

She looks at the mess on the floor, all the glass pieces gleaming on the tile and the pots just sitting, completely ignoring her.

 _I couldn't keep her safe._

She reaches for the nearest pot with both hands, but then looks at the only one she has.

 _I'm pathetic._

The woman sits on the floor with her back on the cabinet doors as an emptiness swells in her heart. An emptiness she hasn't felt since she was young.

 _I wasn't strong enough._

Zwei waddles in, a saddened whine escaping at seeing his master sad. He closes the distant and tries to snuggle underneath her arm, but she lifts it up, receiving another whine from the corgi. Yang stares at her hand, closing it to a fist, trying to feel the passion again. That exhilaration from then. She unfurls her fingers, feeling absolutely nothing. Her arm collapses, earning a surprise yelp from the dog.

"I'm not strong enough."

The corgi whines sadly and places his head on Yang's lap. She sighs, seemingly not noticing her pet. Feeling drained, the blonde gets up and walks out the kitchen, forgetting the mess behind her. She walks into her bedroom and collapses onto her bed, wanting to just forget what happened.

By the time night conquers the day, Yang starts closing her eyes as sleep overcomes her mind. All she hopes is that she doesn't see _him_ in dreamland.

-(*)-

It only felt like minutes when she wakes up, but that proves false when she turns her head to her window and the morning sun burns her eyes. Despite the sleep, she doesn't feel any better. She twists around, turning away from the sun, and closes her eyes. She was about to nod off when a rapid knocking echoes around her house, shocking the blonde. She looks around, wondering if she's hearing things now, when the knocking comes back, more hasty now. Almost like panic.

Upon the third rapping, Yang finally gets up, her curiosity peaking. She heads to the front door and finds Zwei sitting in front of it. He turns his head to her, expressing confusion. She reaches for the handle, but her trepidation stops her, slight fears controlling her actions for a moment. However, she takes a calming breath to relieve some stress and then opens the door…

"Ow!"

…only to be rapidly knocked on the head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell?" the blonde shouts while rubbing her forehead. She finally takes a glance at the visitor, and she instantly recognizes the long ears on top of auburn hair. "Velvet? What're you doing-?"

"Please, Yang! You have to help us!" the rabbit Faunus cries, tears falling in streams.

"What? What's going on?" The blonde looks behind Velvet and finds the other members of team CFVY, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. In the big man's arm is the team's leader Coco Adel, who is looking extremely pale and is unconscious.

However, Yang can't stop staring, horrified, at the gaping, bleeding wound across her abdomen.

* * *

 **Oh, geez. How long has it been since I last made a story? For all those fans, I am truly sorry. I did want to continue my stories, but there has been so many ideas in my head and so much happening around me, I couldn't keep a straight head. It doesn't help I have to start thinking like an adult, if you know what I mean.**

 **And to any newcomers, welcome aboard!**

 **Now, I know what you're gonna ask. "Will I update my other stories?" The answer: Not so soon. I will be working on them, but my main focus will be this story. Perhaps focusing on one, despite my other ideas, will get me to actually finish. I will be making one other, in conjunction with this, but I won't work on that one as hard as this one. Mainly because I want to get up to my version of Volume 4 before 5 comes out.**

 **Also, before I take my leave, I do have a few stories up for adoption. So, if interested, check them out.**

 **Again, I sincerely apologize for my long leave. Don't worry. This is one story I will not stop on. And for Fanfiction in general, I'M BACK, BABY! HAHAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, over a month between updates. Not what I was aiming, but certainly better than before. If I recall, this might be one of my longest chapter I've ever made. Oh well, a new record to break. Anyway, I'm glad I got people interested in this story, and a few favorites. I am bummed from the lack of reviews despite the many followers. Is my story not review worthy? Or are you guys just chickens? BuBAAAAK! Hmm, chicken sounds good to eat now.**

 **Anyway, I plan to get as many chapters before Volume 5 is released. Now, I guess it'll be three or four instead of the four or five. My fault, but oh well. There's a reason the word 'Double time' was made. Just have to figure out how to tell Weiss' story. Not much can be said when your under house arrest without making the story sound rushed.**

 **Well, no time like the present. Before I take my leave, there's one more notion I want to bring to light.**

 **-IMPORTANT-**

 **I'm not sure if anyone reads these Before-the-story or after-chapter notes. Even I am a victim of just skipping them. But this is IMPORTANT to me. While my main focus is this story, I do want to do a side story alongside. Slight alternate universe ideas that I find interesting, but I'm not sure about the rest of you. So, review if one of the ideas do sound like a worthy story. I did have a poll for this, but who looks at those nowadays?**

 **Alright! let's start the list:**

 **Grimm-RWBY hybrids (Not random misfortune, but an old, but rare, disease. Trying to decide between Grimmborn or Grimm children)**

 **RWBY Fantasy XVI (self-explanatory, but if not, RWBY-Final Fantasy XV crossover, though leaning more towards the RWBY universe than an actual crossover)**

 **Four Grimm of the Apocalypse (There are Grimm, Alpha, old, and ancient. These are the legends)**

 **Grimm children of RWBY (Don't think anyone came with this idea. If they did, I wanna see it)**

 **Time Travel (Cliché, but it's usually Ruby. Why not someone else? like Weiss?)**

 **Blake takes care of child Ruby (self-explanatory)**

 **Again, review which story sounds more interesting. Or just review on the story so far. Let me read your thoughts! REVIEW! did I leave the stove on?**

 **So, lets get down to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **II: The Lonely Feline and the Grimm**

The waves roar across the great blue ocean, the water glistening brightly as the sun shines down while the white, fluffy clouds float at a lazy pace. The seagulls warble out while soaring across the sky. A picturesque shot of the peaceful big blue. To add to it; a large, wooden cruise ship cutting through the waves.

Passengers, from kids to couples, amble around the decks, enjoying the simple pleasures on the boat. There is a large cafeteria in the center, a small game room, a bar for the older generation, pool, comfy accommodations, and spectacular views all around the ship.

One passenger walks along the deck, a slender hand gliding across the wooden railing. She stops and gazes at the horizon, her white double-tailed coat fluttering in the wind. Unlike the majority of passengers on the ship, she does not have a companion, which would appear strange to the others. However, she is comfortable with only her thoughts. It works out, frankly, as she has a lot to think about.

The woman gasps and quickly twists around, watching a pair of children run by while laughing. Seeing that, she takes a deep breath. She's not in danger. There's no one trying to hurt her. To everyone here, she's merely a passenger. Not Blake Belladonna, Huntress (in-training), and ex-White Fang member.

Taking another breath, she turns back to the ocean and watches the water crash against the side. She's been through lots the past few months, both physically and mentally, and she deserves to have some peace. Unfortunately, her instincts refuse to grant her wish, and that causes some problems in society.

"Travelling alone, miss?"

Her hand is instantly on her weapon's handle, and she quickly twists to face antagonist only to see it's the captain. With hands held up, he assures, "Whoa, there's no threat here. Just want to talk."

Blake doesn't move at first. Her mind is still on overdrive, waiting for something to slash at her. Soon, though, she finally unclenches her weapon, albeit slowly, then turns back and crosses her arms on the railing. "And why would that be? Don't you have more important duties to attend to?"

"My mates can handle themselves for a few minutes," the white-haired man answers, leaning idly against the rail. "Besides, it's not every day I see someone ride this boat alone. The trips can be long and quite boring. However, I found out that those individuals that are alone have the more…interesting stories. It always makes my day hearing them."

The Faunus-in-secret looks away from the captain, and she mutters, "Sorry to disappoint, but my story isn't interesting." _Border-lining tragic sounds more like it._

"If you say so. Still, nobody should have to travel all by their lonesome."

Blake sighs, feeling this conversation hitting too close to home. Doesn't he know when someone doesn't want to talk? "Sometimes…it's just better for the person to be alone."

Two children run by, laughing. The cat Faunus gasps and quickly turns around, hand gripped on the handle. While she calms, the captain chuckles and says, "Perhaps. But, with that paranoia, a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt ya."

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" she snaps.

He chuckles again. "Nobody here, missy. I'll leave you be. Hope your trip is nice." He then makes his retreat. Blake let's out a deep sigh, glad to be alone again. Well, she's sure she's glad.

It's the best for everyone, really, if she remains alone. If she is, then no one can get hurt because of her. No one will be used like a mere puppet ever again.

Besides, when she's alone, she can be herself. She doesn't have to hide anymore. Speaking of, she reaches up to her head and starts undoing the black bow. With her revealed feline ears held high, she looks down at the black ribbon, recalling all the memories it has endured.

"Well, I won't be needing this now," she murmurs, tossing the fabric into the ocean. With the last reminder of her past life gone, again, Blake walks away, deciding to spend the rest of the time in her dorm and catch up on her reading.

Unknown to the Faunus, two persons watch her leave. One, wearing a standard brown cloak to conceal identity, watches her retreat for a bit before disappearing.

The other examines the feline from the bow of the ship, the red wolf-like ears on top of her head twitching slightly. "Maybe. Just maybe."

From the waters, a red fin with black spines breaks the surface, trailing alongside the ship before disappearing, taking the discarded ribbon with it.

* * *

Hours have passed before Blake left her dorm. Walking onto the boardwalk, she notices the sun is calling it a day, sending rays of orange and red to meet with the purple of twilight. She leans against the railing and admires the handiwork of gods. Truly breathtaking, and the only features of the world that is constant.

Someone giggles from behind. The Faunus flinches her head around, but she only finds a couple walking by, the woman laughing at something her lover said. She breathes out what she was holding and looks back at the ocean. While her nerves have calmed a bit, she is still weary of the people around, even though she has no reason to. Everybody on board is only here to relax. But, she keeps feeling eyes on her. Perhaps the captain is right. She is paranoid. Well, the sooner she can reach her destination, the sooner she can unwind. Maybe she should go ask the captain how long it'll be until the trip ends.

Decision made, Blake starts heading to the bridge, but then she notices someone.

Up on the ledge, she spots a person wearing a brown cloak, and, with how the hood is positioned, he's looking right at her. Instantly, a thousand conclusion rush into her brain, and she quickly unsheathe her weapon. "Who are you?"

The figure takes a step back, as if surprised, and he then retreats quickly, but not before a tuft of blonde is seen. The Faunus takes a step in pursuit but quickly stops. This could just be another bout of paranoia she's suffering from (Yes, she admits it). Then again, people in full-body cloaks tend to be suspicious folk, and the way he ran off when confronted just adds to the wariness.

Blake sighs, letting her arms hang at her sides. She just wants to get to her destination. She really needs the feeling of safeness again. Who knew being fearful of everything can be so tiring.

Just as she's about to sheathe Gambol Shroud, the ship rocks bizarrely, and the Faunus quickly grabs onto the railing.

 _What was that?_ Blake thinks. She looks over the side and sees rather large ripples smacking the hull. Looking out more, she discovers the origin, but not the source. However, she knows that whatever made the wave, it had to be big.

She continues to examine the waters, but whatever it is, it's not showing now. Suddenly, the ship rocks the other way, almost throwing Blake overboard. It then tilts the other way, and the Faunus's grip fails, making her crash on the wall behind her. Stars begin blinking in her vision, possibly the start of a minor concussion, but it quickly clears. The last thing she needs is to be discombobulated when whatever is attacking the ship is still here. She gets back on her feet and cautiously walks to the edge, looking over again to try and find the attacker.

The captain barges through the door and heads to the railing of the upper deck, looking around with a wary eye. "Where are you?" he murmurs.

"Captain!"

He turns around and sees his first mate running up, a look of worry on her face. "Captain, do you know what's going on?"

"No. But I have a feeling on what it could be. Get the cannons ready."

"Are you sure? It could just be a whale."

"Perhaps. But I highly doubt it."

After a while of fruitless searching, Blake steps back from the railing. Hopefully, whatever was bumping the boat got bored and took off. She turns around and starts heading back to her quarters, but then a loud crash of water and an earsplitting shriek erupts behind her. She quickly turns around as a shadow crawls across the boat, and she gasps. The captain, first mate, and those spectating stare at the horrific monstrosity.

"By the gods," the elderly man mutters.

A giant black sea serpent rises from the sea, its dragon-like head shaking the water off and letting its whiskers whip around. The liquid runs down its pitch black body of scales and ivory-plated underbelly. It shakes its two stubby arms dry, each ending in steel-slicing talons. A white horned mask covers its face, and white spines run down the back. Red markings on its face and body glows ominously, along with its gills on the side. Once all the water has dripped off, it turns its deathly yellow eyes at the boat, and then it roars.

"All hands to battle stations!" the captain orders.

As all the men rush to their stations, the first mate exclaims, "But sir, we've never faced a Grimm this big!"

"We've never _seen_ a Grimm this big! But I'm willing to give it one hell of a fight."

Blake stares at the monster as it shrieks again and starts its charge. Old instincts start to act up, but she denies them and snarls. She's a huntress. She protects the people.

Even if it's from a larger than life, titanic Grimm that could swallow her as easily as a grape. Oh boy.

Running to the edge, she jumps and activates her Semblance, and her shadow clones boosts her to the Grimm. Upon striking distance, the Faunus starts slashing with her sheathed Gambol Shroud. While it didn't do much damage, it did catch the sea dragon's attention and halting its first attack. It shakes its head to dislodge the annoyance, but Blake quickly grabs onto one of the head pikes. She then starts unloading her bullets on the unprotected neck, however, they only bounce off its hide.

 _What is this Grimm made of?!_ Quickly shifting her weapon, she starts slicing with her cleaver, doing only slightly more damage.

The Grimm serpent roars and then snaps its head, causing the huntress to lose her grip. Reacting faster than thought, she launches Gambol Shroud at the ship, connecting it to the ship, and holds tightly on the ribbon as she swings back on deck and lands on her feet. A simple pull, and her sword is back in her hand.

The side of the ships open up, and cannons roll out. They start firing large dust rounds at the serpent, but it dodges around them, twisting its body around and quickly diving while the rounds explode in the air. After a while, the cannons end its barrage, smoke rising from the barrels.

The captain shouts, "Reload the cannons! Quick!"

The Grimm rises from the water again, roaring at the ship. Blake grimaces and her ears flatten against her head, her sensitive hearing reacting badly to the sound. When it stops, she draws her sword, revealing the short katana inside, while gripping the sheath via slit at the top. She prepares to attack again, but the Grimm doesn't move to strike. Strange.

The sea dragon growls, and its fins on the back suddenly fold back. Then, to Blake's shock, two draconic wings pop out the back, and the Grimm roars as it launches into the air.

"You've got to be kidding me," the Faunus mumbles.

The cannons resume firing, but, with its ability to fly now, the Grimm merely whips and twirls around the shots with ease. It's just playing with them now, prolonging the inevitable. The cannons stop and retract back to reload.

"Hold steady! It's not done with us yet. Release the heavy artillery!" the captain orders.

A hatch opens on deck, and a large cannon rises. The barrel extends out and starts humming, and then it fires, the barrel recoiling back. The ammo explodes in the air, nearly blasting the Grimm, but it always maneuver's out of the way.

Once the heavy artillery stops, the sea dragon floats to the front of the ship and opens its maw. To Blake, and the crew's, horror, yellow energy starts forming, the whine of electricity reaching every ear on board. The huntress grips her swords tighter and prepares to try and stop the Grimm, but then a foot rams her head down before jumping off. Quickly looking back up, she discovers the cloaked man from earlier, but he discards the fabric, revealing a familiar monkey Faunus flying through the air. Blake couldn't believe it. _What-How-WHY!?_

Smiling, Sun Wukong activates his Semblance, creating two light projections of himself, which then grab the Grimm's whiskers while the original hop on its head near the horn. They pull, forcing the serpent to avert its head, thus making its electrical attack miss the ship. The Grimm serpent starts bucking around, trying to throw off its unwelcomed rider, shooting another bout of electrical energy in agitation.

"SUN?! What are you doing here?" Blake shouts.

"Oh, you know!" he says while holding on for dear life. "Just…hanging around! Riding Grimm! The usual!" He suddenly barks as the draconian increases its ferocity. Soon, Sun loses his grip, and he is sent flying off, screaming like a young child. Blake sighs, clearly irritated at her…friend. After throwing her katana at a pole, she jumps of the large cannon and, with the momentum, swings around the ship with her weapon, heading straight for the monkey Faunus. She catches Sun just before the Grimm can chomp him down, and she lands on one of the nearby rock outcroppings. The cannons resume firing.

In Blake's arms, Sun places a hand on his heart and exaggeratingly says, "My hero."

"You shouldn't be here!" she shouts, hurting the hunter's ear.

"Really?! 'Cause it looks like you could use all the help you can get with that thing!" He motions to the Grimm serpent that has resumed its attack on the ship.

Unfortunately, Blake knows he's right. "Ugh," she rolls her eyes and then drops Sun. "Just shut up and fight!" She then jumps back into battle, while Sun poses on the ground, not getting up quite yet. "Yes ma'am!"

The Grimm strikes the ship, causing deep gashes to appear and sending it rocking precariously. The captain grunts from another impact, and the first mate shouts, "Defenses on the right side are down, sir!"

"How're the cannons?"

"They're giving it everything they have, but the creature is too fast. We can't get a clear shot!"

The captain growls, but then a thought comes to mind. "How 'bout the engines?"

After a quick check, one member says, "Fully operational."

"Hmm…" he smiles, quickly forming a plan. Now he just needs to set the Grimm up.

The Grimm strikes the boat again before charging another beam, but a blade suddenly bites into its lower jaw, and Blake pulls the ribbon with Aura-enhanced strength. Steam billows when the attack connects with water. With a simple pull, the huntress launches herself onto the serpent and starts an array of swipes all over the skull and neck. The Grimm shrieks, but it sounds more annoyed than pained. It starts shaking around, however, Blake firmly plants her cleaver and katana into the creature's neck while it bucks around. Sensing that the annoyance isn't getting thrown off, the Grimm dragon roars and then dives. Blake couldn't see anything, but her eyes stung extremely. Her ears feel like they're erupting. Her lungs are already burning, not getting a decent intake of air before diving. She's not sure how long she was underwater, but, before she knew it, they burst to the surface, and the Faunus inhales much needed air. That was all she could get before she's brought back into the water. The Grimm repeats it two more times, trying to dislodge the cat and slowly accomplishing it. Her grip is loosening more and more.

With one more thrust out of the water, Blake's grip on her katana fails. Now just swinging around like a pendulum, she infuses more Aura into her arms so not to fall off, despite feeling the beginning of Aura exhaustion.

The Grimm senses that his dives aren't working, so it decides to snap its body around. Her arms rapidly begin straining, and she can begin to feel the blade coming loose.

"Hey, tall, dark, and ugly!" Sun, finally joining the fray, jumps off the ship toward the Grimm, using his projections for added boosts. When he comes close to its face, he brings out his nun-chucks and opens fire at the glowing red eye. The Grimm serpent shrieks in pain, and the monkey Faunus uses the distraction to help his friend. He grabs Blake's arm and pulls her katana out, and then throws her back toward the ship before following. After landing on deck, the monkey Faunus opens his arms, letting his friend fall into them.

"This is where you say it now," he says cheekily.

Blake growls and smacks him, making him yelp in pain. "Focus on the Grimm!" she shouts as she gets back on her feet. When she turns around, the Faunus is met with the bright light of electricity. She won't have time to dodge with how close the serpent is. All she can do is watch in horror as the beam rapidly approaches her.

Just before the attack connects, something jumps in front and blocks the beam. For a second, Blake is blinded by the small explosion, only able to see a black smudge amongst the yellow. The electrical ray finally ends, somehow not causing any lasting damages to the deck, and the cat Faunus can finally see their savior.

Standing atop the heavy cannon, a well-endowed woman shifts her huge weapon to the side as small electrical currents continue to race across the metal. The woman appears tall, about five foot eleven, maybe even breaking six feet, and two red wolf ears stick out from her long auburn hair, which is currently in a messy ponytail. Her slightly tanned physique appears well-toned, kind of reminding Blake of…her friend. She sports a simple maroon shirt with a white undershirt underneath, a pair of mahogany shorts, heavy dark grey boots, and a blood red sash wrapped around her waist. She also wears a pair of overlapping charcoal grey metal bracers along with a matching pair of greaves. Her weapon of choice, completely shocking Blake and Sun to no end, is a humongous claymore made of interlocking pieces, the guard a simple block of metal but with two crescent designs on the ends, and it all ends with a dark leather grip and an onyx pommel. The cat Faunus can't tell if it shifts forms like most weapons, though the intricacy might suggest it.

The woman glances at the two, revealing a youthful face with sharp red eyes, slightly covered by her bangs, and a thin scar crossing her nose to her left cheek. She then turns back to the roaring Grimm. Snarling, she grips her sword with both hands, and blood red aura starts coating the blade. The Grimm serpent shrieks and then charges at the woman. With a mighty shout, the red wolf swings her sword, and an arc of bright red energy shoots out from it. The Grimm doesn't have time to dodge, and the attack connects head-on with its snout in an explosion. The dragon serpent screams, now sounding more pained, and it flaps some distance away, giving the huntsman some time to breathe.

The woman, after setting her sword down, turns back to the two and sees Blake with her jaw on the floor. She smirks and teases in a slight accent, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Blake snaps out of her stupor, slightly put-off by the pun. _That's a joke only_ she _would pull._ In fact, almost everything about the woman reminds her blonde…acquaintance. Except for her attack. It looks too much like Adam's. Are they, by an off-chance, related?

Sun asks, "Do you know her?"

"No."

A loud roar shakes the boat, and the three turn back to the Grimm, which now has a bleeding cut across its face and looking seriously pissed. They prepare for the next bout, but someone shouts, "Hunters!"

Turning, they find the captain, and he says, "I have a plan, but I need you to clip its wings and draw it toward the bow of the ship. We'll take it from there."

The monkey Faunus turns to the cat and wolf, and he says, "Well, you're the ones with the blades."

Blake groans, and the red woman rolls her eyes, but she preps her claymore, already lacing it with dark red energy again.

The Grimm serpent shrieks once more before charging, claws and teeth bared and electrical energy already forming. The woman points her sword straight at the Grimm, directing the energy toward the point. A ball begins to form, slowly growing until the circumference is as big as the sword is wide. Once the big water serpent is close enough, the energy rapidly condenses and then shoots a thin beam out. The Grimm quickly dodges and flies beside the ship, forsaking its plan of attack. Blake runs to the Grimm and jumps off the railing, aiming for the red wings. However, upon jumping and sinking the cleaver into its flesh, she realizes she overshot her mark. The wings are about five or six meters in front of her.

The Grimm serpent growls, feeling the pest on it again. It was about to buck around and dive again, but then an explosion near its head reminds the dragon of the firing ship. Forgetting the small annoyance, it returns to avoiding the shots, until a red beam causes it to rear back, shrieking in surprise.

"Settle the Grimm," the woman orders, rearing her sword back for another attack. "Give the cat time to get to the wings."

Sun says, "Not much I can do with shotguns."

"You can make clones. Use them!"

Unsheathing her katana, Blake starts her ascent up the serpent's body. With the way the Grimm coils and moves, though, it proves difficult, with the blades constantly loosening. The serpent lurches, nearly throwing the cat off. Luckily, whatever the others are doing on the bridge, it keeps stopping the Grimm for a bit, giving the black cat time to climb. She does catch glimpses of light up ahead, so she knows Sun is helping. Somehow.

She finally reaches the joints of the wings, but she then realizes something: How the hell is she supposed to reach the membrane? If she lets go, she'll fall. If she tries to jab into the wings, the Grimm will notice. And there's no guarantee that her blade will cut through its bone.

 _Well, guess there's no other choice,_ she thinks. She raises her katana, needing the cleaver to act as the anchor, and starts hacking and slashing at the joint. All that matters is getting it grounded.

The Grimm serpent roars, feeling something sharp trying to cut his wings off. Having none of that, it twirls in the air, forcing Blake to grip her other weapon, but also causing her to drop her katana.

On the boat, Sun hears a loud clatter, and he turns to find his friend's weapon on board. After grabbing it, he turns back to the threat just in time to see it charging the front again. "SHIT!"

The dragon serpent roars as it gets closer, ready to demolish the boat. The monkey Faunus readies his Semblance so to redirect the Grimm again, until a red blur appears on the railing and swings its sword, catching its chin just in time to redirect it, sparks flying off the blade as it scrapes against the tough hide.

Blake, meanwhile, unhooks her sword from the Grimm's back and rolls off, landing hard on the roof of the bridge. With a pained groan, she gets up and spots the serpent flying back into the air, out of their reach. It sends out a beam of yellow again, only to be blocked by the woman. It sends another, but Sun whips out his staff and stops it as well.

"Now what?" she murmurs, seeing that the Grimm has learned to stay away, only launching ranged attacks. She knew it was pretty old, considering its large size, so it doesn't surprise it that it can learn. But then, how are they supposed to take it down? It has got to be a couple of centuries old, possibly killed dozens of better hunters than her. On top of that, they have a boat-load of innocents to protect. How is she supposed to do this? She's not even a graduated huntress. How is she supposed to kill the Grimm _and_ keep everyone safe? It's just impossi-

"Hey, kitty!"

She snaps out of her pessimistic thoughts and turns to the woman, who looks slightly ruffled but can still go a round or two. "Got a plan. You in?"

The cat looks back at the Grimm, an impossible challenge. Then again, four teenagers facing against a state-of-the-art Atlesian paladin seemed impossible. Not to mention the giant Nevermore during initiation, and they had just met then. And yet, her team accomplished all of them. Maybe…

Maybe if the others were here, they would stand a chance. But right now, they're not. All she has is Sun, and this mysterious wolf Faunus. Frankly, that's all she can work with right now, so might as well make the best of it. Blake jumps down and asks, "What's the plan?"

The red wolf grins an almost Cheshire-like grin. "I'm gonna throw you."

…

"…What?"

Another electrical attack flies, but Sun quickly blocks it with his staff. After wiping some sweat off his forehead, he huffs, "This is getting ridiculous." He redirects another attack before turning to the two females. "Please tell me you're ready!"

The woman jumps back on the cannon and asks the cat, "Well?"

Before, her gut was screaming at her to run, but now, it seems thrilled at all this. What exactly changed? "You sure about this?" Blake asks.

"Trust me. It's best not to think about it. Let instinct take over," she grins, readjusting her claymore. The cat Faunus looks back at the Grimm, and then takes a deep breath. Her instincts were already excited, if you call it that, so might as well satisfy it. After letting her breath out, she takes a running start and jumps onto the blade. With arms glowing red, the woman swings as hard as she can, sending Blake soaring toward the monster.

"Now!"

Sun places his hands together, index and middle fingers up, and three light clones appear and jump to the sky. They each give the black cat a boost toward the Grimm. With the help of the woman, Sun's able to fly ahead, and he readies to hoist his friend. Sun smirks, but it soon falls when he sees the cat Faunus fly ahead of him. She instead uses his head to push off. After she jumps, Sun recalls the earlier weapon, so he quickly turns around, grabbing the katana of Gambol Shroud, and he shouts, "Blake, catch!" while tossing the weapon.

She quickly grabs the ribbon end and pulls the blade into her hand just as she soars over the Grimm serpent. Hanging in the air, she looks down at the creature; the monster that is all consuming, destructive, tears apart everything in its path. Looking at the draconic skull face, the Faunus snarls as her instincts act up again, wanting to win. Wanting to kill. A part of her wonders what is going on with herself, but she can worry that later. All that matters is taking out the Grimm. As she starts falling, Blake pushes off a shadow clone for a boost, and she soars toward the red membrane. She then extends her katana and slices through the wing, causing the Grimm to shriek in pain. But she's not done. She shoots Shroud at the head and swings around, coming behind it and toward the other wing. With the cleaver sheath, the cat swipes down at the wing and bursts through the tear. Then, pulling on the ribbon with everything she has, the katana breaks through the mask, causing a few chunks of ivory to fall, and fly through the tear back to Blake's hand, causing even more damage. The Grimm screeches in agony, and Blake screams as she tries to cover all her ears. She can feel them bleeding. Why, the hell, is that Grimm so loud!?

After the serpent's shrieks die, Sun turns to his friend and sees her falling to some rock outcroppings. "She's not moving," he worriedly states. Suddenly, something grabs his collar, and he turns to see the wolf Faunus lifting him up. "U-uh, what're you doing?"

"Helping. Just remember to catch her," she grins. Rearing her arm back, she throws Sun has far as she can, and the monkey Faunus flies through the sky while emitting an, arguably, very manly scream. He crashes onto the top of one outcropping, and he pushes himself back up, slightly dazed. "What is wrong with that woman?" He gasps and looks up, seeing Blake up above and quickly descending. After a slight adjustment, he stretches his arms and, bracing himself, catches the cat Faunus and causing the rock beneath him to crack. Despite slightly aching arms, he smiles and says, "You gonna say it now?"

"WHAT?!" she shouts, making Sun flinch. "Sorry! All I hear is ringing! That shriek really hurt my ears!"

After being set down, Blake looks back to the sky and watches as the Grimm crashes and disappears into the waters. She waits awhile, seeing the bubbles float up and pop. Soon, they stop appearing, without a sign of the Grimm. Now she's beginning to worry. It couldn't have been that easy. Never was. It has to be somewhere.

Sun walks to the edge and asks, "Did we win?" Blake didn't hear on the account of the continuous ringing.

Hopefully, they did win, but she feels on edge still. Suddenly, she panics and shouts, "Sun, MOVE!"

She quickly jumps, followed by a confused monkey, just as the Grimm serpent destroys the outcropping.

"Oh, shit!"

The duo keep jumping across while the Grimm give chase, demolishing the rocks in the process. It roars and tries to swipe at them, crushing the outcropping they were on, but the hunters dodge it. Meanwhile, the captain watches as the Grimm continues its chase, but not taking to the sky anymore. Smiling, he pushes a lever, and the boat speeds across the waters, quickly catching up.

The two hunters jump to a large rock when the Grimm destroys the one in front, causing them to jump back, or in Sun's case, stumble onto his butt. Without pause, the Grimm wraps around the outcropping, faces them, and charges another attack in its mouth. Blake begins to panic. With no exit, and the attack this close, there's no way to dodge. Looking at Sun, she decides that she'll take the hit. Despite her Aura already low, no way will she have another friend get hurt on her watch.

This is going to hurt. Bad.

As the attack beams toward them, the wolf Faunus from earlier lands in front of them and crosses her arms, letting the attack hit her dead-on and explode. The force pushes the two back, nearly sending them off the outcropping. When the light dissipates, Blake looks up worriedly and sees the woman kneeling on the ground. Her clothes are completely burnt, nearly falling off her shaking body, and scorch marks and cuts riddle her person, revealing her aura is completely shot. Her breathing is ragged and heavy, and her face is contorted in pain. All in all, she looks like she won't be able to swing her sword, much less continue fighting the old Grimm.

 _That should've been me,_ the cat thinks despondently. She didn't want this, for anyone to suffer because of her, so why are people so adamant on getting in-between her and her attackers? Why?

" _That's it_."

Blake looks back at the wolf Faunus, watching as she struggles back on her feet. However, what shocks the cat is the black smoke coming off her person, particularly her ears. What's going on?

" _ **Now you've pissed me off**_ ," the woman growls. Literally growls, like an animal. However, Blake didn't have time to mull it over before something astonishing, and truly frightening, happened.

Her body suddenly begins morphing as the black smoke accumulate more rapidly. Fingernails turn into razor-sharp claws; her ears enlarge a bit and sharpen; the entirety of her legs shifts into a more canine form and black fur, with feet becoming large paws, and a pure black wolf tail appears from her backside. When the transformation is done, the smoke disperses off her person, with the exception of her canine ears, tail, and now-blood red hair. All of her injuries from before and her exhaustion have disappeared completely.

"What…the…fuck…" Sun mutters, easily mimicking Blake's thoughts. For standing in front of them now is a creature of darkness; a Grimm.

She now stands tall and emitting and aura of power, of fury. The woman, or monster, Blake doesn't know anymore, points her sword at the befuddled Grimm. A dark orb of red and black energy swells at the tip with wisps of similar energy circling it, increasing until it's wider than the blade, all the while emitting a vibrating, ominous hum. As it grows, Blake can't help but feel as if all the color and good emotion are getting sucked into the orb, leaving nothing but emptiness and anguish.

The Grimm, despite feeling a trepidation from facing the changeling, shrieks challengingly and charges. The woman snarls, accepting the challenge, and launches a beam of the dark energy right at the dragon's face. Cutting through the air with a low drone, the beam impacts the Grimm, and an explosion, much bigger than the one from before, detonates, sending a screaming creature of darkness hurtling onto an outcropping.

However, the wolf Faunus isn't done. She jumps toward monster, unintentionally causing the ground around her to cave in slightly, and swings her intricate claymore with an unholy roar of her own. The Grimm shrieks painfully as the blade strikes. Another swing causes pieces of the mask to fly off. The woman tries a third swing, but the drake swings its head, knocking the Grimm-ified Faunus right through one outcropping and into another. Then, the Grimm sends another one of its electrical attacks at the ledge, causing a plume of dust to rise.

"Holy…Can she even survive that?" Sun asks, his jaw practically on the floor.

The cat Faunus doesn't answer, her mind still trying to process what the hell is happening. A Faunus, like herself, just turned into some sort of Grimm being. A person that protects the light has just transformed into a creature of darkness. What is this world coming to? "I don't know anymore."

The Grimm serpent moves closer to where the Faunus disappeared in the dust. Nothing happens for a moment, but then a black blur flies out, and the monster rears back when it smacks on its snout. Upon landing, the Grimm-ified Faunus faces the Grimm, noticing its draconic mask is riddled with large cracks with bits falling off into the sea. The water serpent shrieks in pure anger and charges another attack, energy spouting out uncontrollably. The snarling wolf Faunus swings her sword back and starts charging it with the same dark energy from before, except it coats the entire metal.

Before the two can duke it out again, a bowsprit suddenly spears the Grimm, shocking the three spectators. The Grimm roars, accidently shooting its attack away from its targets.

"FIRE!"

The large cannon discharges, and the explosion rips the Grimm in half, the top part falling into the ocean with a silent scream. The other half hangs limply on the bowsprit, petal-like blood falling out of the wound as the body turns to black mist.

After a moment of silence, everyone celebrates on the boat, and Sun jumps up, shouting, "Ha ha! Oh yeah! Take that, you stupid Grimm! WHOOO!"

Blake smiles, relieved that the ordeal is now over. But, her smile drops as she turns back to the Faunus, who still resembles a Grimm. The energy around her sword has disappeared, but her stance remains guarded. She turns her head around, and the cat Faunus is able to get a glimpse of them, and she freezes.

Staring right back at her are eyes as red as blood, surrounded by black pools of despair. All emotions are replaced with every negative mood in the world, leaving the Faunus feeling cold and empty. Any hope she has are gone. Just like when she faced the Grimm Dragon. What is Blake going to do when It decides to attack?

But then, the black rapidly seeps back into the recesses, her irises turn to a lighter, friendlier tone, and the black smoke that was seeping out of her hair and ears wanes. Just as quickly, her claws turn back to hands, her canine legs return to its regular form, and the smoky wolf tail disappears. Now standing in front of the huntress is the wolf Faunus woman from earlier, looking no worse for wear, the only evidence from the fight being the torn clothing. Blake is left dumbstruck.

The woman walks up to her and offers a hand. The cat hesitates, still unsure on what her game is. But, she finally takes the hand, and the woman pulls her to her feet, giving her a soft smile. "You were pretty good out there, kitty."

Despite her earlier discomfort, a small smile grows on her face. It's always good getting complimented. And then Sun ruined it.

"She was more than good; she was badass! We all were! Of course, what else would you expect from three awesome hunters like us?" He jumps back a bit and raises a hand. "High five!"

Blake stares at her 'friend'. Now that he's standing there, and with all the adrenaline wearing off and no Grimm trying to kill them, she remembers her previous resentment toward the monkey Faunus for just showing up, despite wanting to be alone. So, she does what she thinks is the appropriate action to her 'friend'.

 **SLAP**

* * *

Hours passed since the fight with the Grimm sea drake. The ship, while in need of repairs, continues sailing smoothly across the sea. Having been treated for injuries earlier, Blake leans against the railing again and watches the water flow as they sail. She feels pretty proud of herself. Much like during the schoolyear, she accomplished something almost deemed impossible. She took out a Grimm serpent that could be decades, maybe even centuries old. How many huntsman or huntresses can say that? Or, even better, how many hunters-in-training could say that?

"Seriously, it's not that big a deal."

Turning her head, she spots Sun talking to a Faunus couple, who look slightly tense. Then again, it's not every day civilians are in the middle of a Grimm battle.

"Just enjoy the rest of the trip. I assure you, we got this. You have nothing to worry about."

With that said, the couple return to their room. Sun walks to the cat Faunus and jokes, "You'd think they've never seen a fight before."

Sour mood returning, Blake asks, "What are you doing here, Sun?"

"By the way, digging the new outfit! It just screams 'ninja' and 'sexy'. Never did like the bow."

"Sun!"

"What?!"

"Have you been following me?" she asks.

"Following you? Of course!" he shouts, slightly abashed. "I saw you just run off! The night Beacon fell. After landing in Vale, you went to check on your friends then just upped and left! No warning; no message; just BOOM and gone."

The cat Faunus sighs.

"So of course I followed you. I wasn't just gonna leave you like that! You were obviously suffering. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure you were okay?"

"I had to, Sun," she mutters. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, no. I get it."

The cat Faunus perks up with a small smile growing. Maybe Sun isn't as inept as she thought.

"You're on a one-woman rampage across all of Remnant to destroy the White Fang!"

Her expression instantly sours. He's hopeless.

" _What_?"

"It makes sense! All this time, you always thought the White Fang was your fight, your responsibility. After all, they showed up and destroyed _your_ school, hurt _your_ friends. That would piss anyone off."

"You're wrong," she murmurs.

"So, like I said before, of course I followed you. While an honorable act, you are not as powerful as you think, and I wasn't ready to see a good friend die. You will need all the help you can get if you want to take down the-"

 **SLAP**

Sun falls to the floor clutching his cheek, Blake's hand held high.

"OW! What is it with you and the slapping?!"

"You couldn't be any more wrong than you are now!" she shouts, slightly spooking the monkey Faunus.

She calms down and turns back to the railing. "I'm not going after the White Fang. At least, not yet. I…still have a lot on my mind, and I really need a moment of peace from all this madness. So I'm heading home." She then mumbles, "Hopefully the universe will give me a break."

A small pause floats between the two. "Oh," is all Sun says. Another moment, he gets back on his feet and walks up beside the cat Faunus. "Well, why didn't you do that with your team, your friends? I'm sure they would help."

"You're one to talk. Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet are below deck."

"Hah!" Sun laughs, imagining the trouble that would cause. "Like I can actually get Neptune on a boat! That'll be a day. Nah, they flew back to Mistral, but they understood why I followed you. Wouldn't be the first time I took a boat." He pauses, letting a moment of silence pass through. After jumping to sit on the railing, he asks, "So, where are you going, if not the White Fang?"

Blake turns to the monkey Faunus with a deadpan expression. "Really?"

Sun shrugs in response.

She sighs, wondering if she should give Neptune more credit for having to deal with someone like Sun. She then answers, "I'm going home. To Menagerie."

"Well, consider me your traveling partner! As well as your hunting partner. The Grimm are getting more powerful. You saw it firsthand. Also, you may not be going after the White Fang, but who's to say they won't come after you? There is nothing wrong with having an extra pair of eyes to watch your back. Besides, I'm kind of…already on the boat."

Blake releases another sigh, but out of resignation. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Nope! Don't worry too much about it; it's going to be great! Two rogues heading out. It'll be like a regular journey to the west!"

"We're going east, blondie," the wolf Faunus quips as she walks by.

"Oh."

Turning around, Blake watches as the woman casually walks to the bow of the ship, noticing the new set of clothes. She now wears a dark red crop top that reveals her toned belly and a pair of dark gray short shorts. She still has the red sash around her waist and the boots, though her hair now hangs freely down her back, nearly reaching her round buttocks. Her sword is nowhere in sights, as well as her bracers and greaves. Possibly stored in her dorm.

As she starts walking away, a thought pops up, and Blake quickly chases after her, shouting, "Hey, wait!"

The wolf Faunus turns around, one eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"I just wanted to say thank you…for helping us with the Grimm."

Grinning, she asks, "Now what kind of Huntress would I be if I just stood to the side and did nothing? It's no problem, really."

"No problem?" Sun repeats. "That monster was probably three or four centuries old. Defeating something like that, army of huntsman or not, is no small feat."

"Well, my team did say I have trouble understanding 'great accomplishment'," she chuckles awkwardly. "In my eyes, it's no big deal. It may have been big, but we still got it in the end."

Blake says, "Well, anyway, thank you. By the way, what's your name? Everything happened too fast for introductions."

"My name's Ylva Rød," the wolf Faunus answers.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Sun Wukong!"

With each greeting, Ylva shakes their hand. Blake notices they're calloused, more than likely from years of wielding a weapon. Especially one as big as her.

"Its nice meeting you two. I have to say, I wasn't expecting hunters-in-training to be on this boat."

"How'd you know we're in-training?" Sun asks, slightly disappointed, thinking they made pretty convincing hunters.

"Well, alongside you telling me…" To that, Sun swears, "…You two may be exceptional, especially you Blake, but you still have much to learn," she states. She turns toward the cat Faunus, and her eyes glint.

"Well, I'll see you two around then. Have a good night." Ylva then walks to the bow. But then Blake asks, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she turns back.

"That…transformation you did when fighting. How did you turn into…a Grimm?"

The wolf Faunus stares at the girl for a little bit before a grin appears on her face, borderline manic. "Not yet." With that said, she leaves.

One heartbeat later. "Fun gal, but a little strange," Sun states. "Especially with that Grimm power. I wonder how she does that."

Blake doesn't say anything, instead staring at the Faunus with some trepidation. Whatever that ability is, it's not natural. At all. Just who is she?

 _I need a nap,_ she thinks, walking back to her dorm.


End file.
